Talk:Daelus
Delete This character is just too minor to warrent their own page. In fact you can just bypass the room with the recordings altogether and just grab the goods that are outside. Lancer1289 21:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep, another pointless page. I vote for deletion. MEffect Fan 21:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Concur. SpartHawg948 21:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::But... but the priiiiiize... :( Is this guy mentioned in the article about the location? (I think it was gozu district?) Might want to make sure that there's something there before a delete. Dammej 21:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::There is a mention in the Dossier: The Professor article. I put that in as a side note when I wrote/overhauled, whatever you want to call it, the article. A mention in the Gozu District article really don't make sense, at least to me, because it seems more relevant in the walkthrough where you discover the info. A genreal mention of how the Blue Suns tried to stop the plague would be good, but mentioning specific individuals just doesn't feel right. Lancer1289 21:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought the purpose of a wiki was to collect information, not discard it... -- Gnostic 22:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There isn't enough info to justify an article here. If we had an article for every single minor character, then we would have a lot of useless articles. This character has nothing to do with any major plot, it can be bypassed altogether, and it is mentioned in more appropiate places. We don't have articles for Diana, Nef's mother, and we don't need one. This character doesn't have enough information to justfiy an article. Lancer1289 22:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) It is. But this purpose can be achieved while at the same time keeping the information concise and easy to access. It's much easier to learn info about extremely minor characters by reading about them as part of the larger article the character is concerned with than it is to have to hunt down this one tiny innocuous character whose name most people don't remember. SpartHawg948 22:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :... And now I see that while I was responding to this, Lancer has gone and undone an edit I made elsewhere. Fantastic... -- Gnostic 22:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That was over a half hour ago, and it was justified. Lancer1289 22:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict... add one more to the score) I believe that was an edit I was attempting to undo myself, as two of the supporting examples... actually didn't support the main point at all. SpartHawg948 22:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::So now you're tripping over each other to undo my edits... -- Gnostic 22:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Gnostic -- As as a newspaper editor, let me offer you a piece of advice: let go of your sense of ownership. Once you publish something to a wiki, it no longer belongs to you; it belongs to the community. PhoenixBlue 23:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I would hardly call one instance in which two editors attempted to undo one baseless edit simultaneously 'tripping over each other to undo your edits'. Sorry, but while it may damage your sense of self-worth a bit, you really aren't on my radar at all, any more so than pretty much any other editor, nor do I go out of my way to show any special treatment to you or your edits one way or the other. Please don't try to make this a me (or us) vs you thing, because it most certainly is not. SpartHawg948 22:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes let's try to avoid that argument. Everyone vs. little old me, those arguments never go anywhere and almost all are usually a result of someone taking "ownership" of an article, although there are exceptions. On a wiki there is no ownership, anyone is free to edit a page. (Except user pages, which are the property of the use they are about.) If the community doesn't like an article they nominate it for deletion, and then we have a discussion about it. If the opinion is that it should go, then it goes, and vise versa. No one owns an article on a wiki so please don't take this personally. Lancer1289 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreed. This could go well, inserted into a walkthrough guide, or in conjunction with another article relating to the mission or the plague itself, etc., but it doesn't stand on its own. I second the motion for deletion.Baron Von Awesome 12:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC)